


Mi inmortal

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Kimono, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Lloró todo el tiempo, Kei.Lloró mientras Yuya terminaba de quitarle todas las partes del kimono y mientras se desnudaba a su vez, lloró mientras lo tocaba y lo besaba, y lo abrazaba, como si quisiera protegerlo de un peligro invisible.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Mi inmortal

**Mi inmortal **

Yuya miraba fijo a Kei, sentado en el sofá de su piso.

Estaba tarde, el sol se había casi enteramente puesto, y había mucho calor.

No puso evitar de notar como su ropa – un chaleco y pantalones cortos ligeros para estar en casa – se desafinasen con la de su amigo.

Cuando había tocado el timbre y Yuya había ido a la puerta, le había tomado un poco antes de reaccionar a la presencia de Kei en su umbral, llevando un kimono azul marino.

Había sido caso a punto de preguntarle porque se fuera vestido de esa manera, pero después se había recordado de que día fuera y lo había invitado a entrar, cerrando la puerta a su espalda y alcanzándolo en el salón, sin decir una palabra.

Kei miraba a un punto impreciso afuera de la ventana.

Su expresión estaba rígida, como una máscara de hielo, y estaba sentado tan derecho al borde del sofá que Yuya se preguntó si no fuera próximo a la fuga.

Tan pronto como el mayor se le sentó a lado, Inoo se había girado hacia él, y Takaki se había dado cuenta de algo anómalo en su mirada, como desesperada, como si fuera una petición de ayuda que él no sabía cómo satisfacer.

Entonces, Kei siempre había sido bueno a pedir lo que quería, sin dejar demasiado espacio para la imaginación.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia Yuya, poniendo la mejilla contra su pecho y levantando la cara para besarle lentamente el cuello, gesto que hizo retraer el mayor, confuso.

Kei no dejó que eso lo frenara; se puso en pie, siempre sin decir una palabra, y se dirigió con paso arrastrado hacia la habitación, seguro que Takaki iba a seguirlo.

Y lo hizo, efectivamente, después menos de un minuto.

Encontró su amigo sentado al borde de la cama, mientras acariciaba lentamente con la mano la sábana de seda, con aire absorto.

Yuya se arrodillo detrás de él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y haciéndolo girar.

“¿Por qué estás aquí, Kei?” le preguntó, bajo.

Inoo cabeceó, sin dejar de mover la mano en la seda, casi fascinado, casi no tuviera éxito de pararse.

“No quería volver a casa, hoy. No hay nadie esperándome y...” suspiró, girándose de otra parte. “No tenía gana de estar solo.” terminó, tras hizo deslizar la mano en la pierna de Yuya, acariciándolo con la misma delicadeza que con la seda de la sábana.

Takaki entendió lo que Kei quería por él esa noche.

Lo entendió por la desolación en su mirada, lo entendió por esa mano que parecía ser una petición porque él hiciera lo mismo, por ese kimono que llevaba, una clara demonstración de donde fuera antes de llegar a su casa.

No quería pensar, Kei, y Yuya eso lo entendía bien.

De verdad no tenía gana de satisfacer su petición, pero iba a hacerlo de toda manera.

No se preguntó si fuera justo o no, no se preguntó que podía hacer de diferente para hacerlo estar mejor, porque él también en esas condiciones, aún con ese dolor al hondo de los ojos, confiaba en lo que Kei quería, y en el hecho que fuera ido de él para obtenerlo.

Se puso mejor en la cama, deshaciendo lentamente el obi que tenía atado el kimono y bajándolo a lo largo de su hombro, inclinándose hacia él, rozándole la piel con los labios y la lengua, suspirando cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos y empezar a lagrimar, casi involuntariamente.

Lloró todo el tiempo, Kei. 

Lloró mientras Yuya terminaba de quitarle todas las partes del kimono y mientras se desnudaba a su vez, lloró mientras lo tocaba y lo besaba, y lo abrazaba, como si quisiera protegerlo de un peligro invisible.

Y lloró también mientras Yuya entraba dentro de él, delicado, para no hacerle daño, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para hacerlo llegar al orgasmo, para concederle aún pocos momentos en que no fuera obligado a pensar en nada, en que no tuviera que darse cuenta de una realidad demasiado dolorosa para ser sufrida.

Y tuvo éxito.

Por poco, pero tuvo éxito, y fue feliz de haber hecho algo por él, aún tan aparentemente inútil, aún si probablemente malo.

Se quedó descansado en la cama a su lado, Kei, jugueteando con las sábanas de seda, dejándolas deslizar en su piel con aire absorto.

Yuya lo estaba aún mirando, preguntándose en que estuviera pensando, cuando el menor se giró para abrazarlo, y las pocas lágrimas derramadas durante el sexo se transformaron en un llanto a cántaros.

Yuya suspiró, teniéndolo en sus brazos, dejándolo soltar sin preguntarle nada, ni siquiera pretendiendo de consolarlo.

Lo escuchó llorar, y un poco lloró él también, porque mientras estaba ocupado a distraerlo, a no hacerlo pensar y complacer esa improvisa gana de no estar solo, se había olvidado de llorar el primero aniversario de la muerte de Kota.


End file.
